The Real Inuyasha 3
by inu'schick91
Summary: This is the third and last story in, "The Real Inuyasha" series. It continues from where I left off in the second story. This one is basically about the things Tia's and Inu's daughter, Akira, goes through as a teenager. This story has the same rating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "InuYasha" or anything else that is part of a big business, which may be mentioned in this story.

Part #1

After the battle in the village from the 2nd story, a man who looked to be in his forties; rewarded Inuyasha's group with a few free nights at his hotel. Everybody was grateful for that. Fighting evil demons, traveling long distances, and saving towns from whoever happens to be disturbing the peace; takes a lot out of people (even if they have demons on their side). Akira was also happy to find out that, the boy she saw after the battle was the hotel owner's son. He also had a job there, which was getting the supplies for the guests. She loved to admire him carrying his workloads, imagining that he was carrying her instead. However, she was too shy to talk to him. Until one night, he asked her out for sushi. As they waited for their orders he said, "Your father can be pretty scary. While interrogating me, he showed me his Tetsusaiga and said (imitates Inu's voice), 'That's the last thing you'll see if you break my daughter's heart!' Your mother's nice, though." "Don't mind him. That's just his way of showing that he cares," Akira assured thinking; "Dad, that's embarassing!" After the date, he took her back to the hotel; gave her a small piece of a sakura branch, and kissed her on the lips briefly. When he left, her heart beated a little faster with thrill. After that, she found a small vase for her flowers and went to bed alongside her parents.

The next morning, Akira told everybody about the night before. Then, they all spent a well needed day relaxing and having fun. But, the next day brought an upsetting surprize for Akira! She saw the hotel owner's son making out with another girl! Akira, feeling both hurt and envious at the same time; looked at the human girl's pretty, butterfly imprinted kimono, and her overly-developed-thirteen-year-old-figure. And then she screamed, "Hentai," before running off in tears! Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other girl pull away from him and heard her yell, "I thought you didn't have a girlfriend!" "But..." the boy protested. The girl gave him a good whack on the head with her umbrella made out of bamboo and rice paper, before running off in a different direction; leaving him dumbfounded. As the group left the village, Akira told her mother what happened. She told her, "Sometimes, boys at that age act like that. I know it's tough to understand, but that's just one of the challenges most young girls have to face." "I remember when I was that age," Miroku stated. "You still act like you're that age," Sango told him. "No, I don't! I just like women," Miroku protested. "Is that why I saw you looking in the girl's side of the bath house this morning," Miroku Jr. asked. "You did what," his mom shouted at his dad. "Ooh, he's in trouble now," Tia told Inu. He nodded in agreement. Miroku and Sango argued about how that affects their marriage, and how he's setting a poor example for his six year old son. While they were doing that, the rest of the group left them alone. Later on, Miroku appologized to his wife and she accepted.

Then, Inu and his family went to Tia's world. They can't stay in one place for too long, since Sesshomaru and his family are sending demons after them; and sometimes they're in situations where they can't fight them. Like for example, the one night every once in a while; when Inu transformes into a human after the full moon comes out. Or, whenever it's "that time of the month" for the females in the family. Anyway, when Inu's family got there they saw their secret being revealed on the news! Apparently, some other anime fans discovered that they can go into their favorite shows and bring back their characters too! "Somebody must've been spying on us," Inu said. "It's inevitable, this kind of secret can't be kept hidden for long," Tia replied. "Mom's right, but I hope people will find a way to accept our kind," Akira told her dad. "They probably will, as soon as they get used to it," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Part #2

As soon as everybody got settled, the whole family visited during the weekend; including Tia's brother, who usually just does his own thing most of the time. Her family was just as worried about Inu and Akira getting accepted as they were. "Not everybody is as nice as we are," Tia's dad stated. "I know that, but thanks for your concern. Let's change the subject," Tia replied. "Sure, so how's my little neice doing," her brother asked. Akira told her family about the demons she helped fight and about the days spent in the village recently. "That little cheater! What did you do about him," her grandma asked. Akira answered, "Well...I was so angry that, I wanted to hurt him. But, boys are already intimidated enough by me; so instead, I called him a perv. in Japanese." "You should've called the little vixen that and let me deal with the boy," Akira's dad told her. "Inuyasha," her mom shouted in shock. "Well, from the way you talked to Akira about it 'being normal to be jealous of other girl's features;' you made her sound like one! Besides, it's a father's job to protect his daughter," Inu argued. "Only when needed, Dad," Akira added and then said; "Also, that girl is not a vixen! She hit him as I left!" "Good, but you should've done that," Inu replied. Akira walked away thinking,"Whatever!" Tia told her husband, "Thanks to her good training, Akira is perfectly capable of defending herself. But, we also taught her that violence isn't the first answer. Besides, she feels better now that I complimented her and gave her good advice."

After that, Tia told Inu about the Community Transition Program; which is a job and social training class for special needs people, a.k.a. CTP. She told him that he was going to start working with her there, since he can't stay home all the time. He didn't seem too thrilled about the idea, but he agreed to it since he didn't want to get bored. They also found something for Akira to do everyday during their stay. They found an advertisement for a demon camp. They were surprized something like this happened so fast. It sounded like a great idea to the whole family, even though it was an overnight camp. "Cool, I get to be around kids who'll like me for me,"Akira exclaimed on the way there. "Be careful," her mom told her as she got dropped off. "I will," Akira replied. "Don't let any harmful demons near you, and I don't want you flirting with any boy ones either," Inu shouted to her. She laughed and said, "Bye, Mom and Dad," as she walked off with her suitcases. As Inu and Tia flew away on Kirara, whom we were watching over for Sango while she went away somewhere with her family; Tia asked, "And what if she does meet someone special?" "I will use my claws in ways I never have before," Inu replied. "Ugh, fathers are clueless," Tia thought while rolling her eyes.

Part #3

The camp was located in the middle of a forest, in some other area of Washington. It had a rustic, American atmosphere; which was funny considering who it's supposed to house. Another ironic thing was, all the counselors and other staff members were 100% human. The sign in front of the campsite read, "Camp Youkai." Akira felt excited, nervous, and confused all at the same time. As she was trying to find where to put her bags down, a boy and girl her age who both arrived earlier than her; walked up to her. The girl had big, purple, pupil-less eyes, pointed ears and long, black hair. She wore cool, spiked clothing and she was a full demon. Her abilities included shape-shifting into everything, except inanimate objects. The boy was a half chicken demon. He didn't have any useful abilities. He was just scared of pretty much everything. Anyway the girl said to Akira, "Hi, my name is Kit which is short for Kitsune. This is my friend, Yakitori." "Hi, my name is Akira. Do you guys know how to set up around here?" "Sure, I'll help you," Kit replied with a friendly smile. Kit and Yakitori helped her out, made her feel welcome; and by the end of the day, all three of them were friends.

Meanwhile at CTP, Tia had to help Inuyasha adjust. The teachers and her had to explain a lot to him, but other than that; the day was ok. Inu did something really funny in the morning, while the class was waiting to go to one of the job sites; Allenmore Hospital. He stood up for all the girls when these two boys Tia can't stand said, "Women are weak." He grabbed both of them by their shirts, lifted them; and yelled at them about how strong most of the women he knows are! Then, he threatened to kick their butts "demon style" if they ever disrespected another female! He scared the crap out of them so bad, they appologized and cried profusely all day. "That's more like it," he said. "I love you," Tia told him before giving him a "thank you" kiss. The funniest thing was, the teachers just stood there and watched. The rest of the day was hard. When Tia showed Inuyasha how to help her with her cleaning duties, he made several mistakes; and she had to redo them all. Also at lunch, Inuyasha got really angry at two workers who weren't part of the class. They were gossiping about him and he heard them say, "Look at the freak with the dog ears!" He growled really loudly, got up, and drew his sword! Tia stood in his way and shouted, "No Inuyasha, not in this world! You could get locked up!" He put his sword back, sat down, and she and him argued a little before they left.

Please review. I'll work on the rest of the story some other time.


	3. Chapter 3

Part #4

Inu behaved a little better the next day, at the library. He was supposed to help Tia with sorting out the books and stuff. But instead, he only did that part of the time. Most of the time, he checked out the Manga section. "Look Tia, there's books about me," he exclaimed. "I know that's exciting for you, but we need to get back to work," she replied. Right on cue, a big fan club saw Inuyasha through a window. "Oh crap, more distractions," Tia thought as they poured in. These people bombarded him with merchandise to autograph, which made him feel like his space was invaded after a few min. So, Tia made them leave by telling them he had to get back to work. There was this one fangirl left behind, who acted really crazy. She was wearing a very skimpy, Kagome costume and she practically threw herself at Inuyasha. While she was hitting on him, Tia told her to go away; but she persisted anyway. She finally left, after she told her Inu is her husband.

Meanwhile at Camp Youkai, Akira had fun with her friends. At target practice, Akira and Kit impressed each other with their abilities. Yakitori stood to the side and watched, even though he doesn't like violence; because he likes to hang out with his friends. Akira used Iron Reaper to take down some dummies. "I can do something kinda like that," Kit said. Then, she used her mind to transform herself into a tiger and slashed the crap out of a dummy. "Cool! Watch this," Akira shouted. Then, she blew away the rest of the dummies with Windscar! "Whoa," all the kids stated both shocked and impressed at the same time. After that, a counselor took her away. "But, I didn't aim for or hurt anybody," she argued. "I know, but that's a dangerous attack. It can kill many innocent people if you don't know how to control it," he replied. "How did you know about the Windscar?! I don't know you," Akira questioned. The counselor answered, "I'm an 'InuYasha' fan, and I heard you are his daughter." "Hey, I mastered most of my father's techniques," Akira interrupted. "I'm not finished, but that's nice. Anyway, I think you're cool and all; but I'm going to have to put you in the isolation cabin for a few min. That's the rules," he replied. As Akira spent time in that dull place, her inmate decided to pick on her. He was a wolf demon boy who looked exactly like an early teen version of Koga. He gave her a mean look as she sat in a chair across from him. "What's he looking at me like that for," Akira thought glaring back. "Hey new meat, this is my territory," he said. "Hey, I'm a canine demon just like you! Besides, I have rights to be here," Akira answered. "But, you're a dog and I'm a wolf! That makes me stronger," he said. Akira pounded her armrests and yelled, "I am not a dog! I'm a quarter dog demon!" "Which are you, a human or a dog," he taunted. "I'm gonna make you eat those words," she threatened. "Go ahead," he replied standing. She was about to tackle him, when a counselor restrained them both. Luckily, she saw the whole thing. "Akira, you can go. Taro, you can eat dinner here," she stated firmly.

A few min. later, Akira told Kit and Yakitori about the bully; while making arts and crafts. "I'd like to take the hilt of my sword to that guy and stuff it where the sun doesn't shine," Akira stated after she finished. "I stung Taro there once," Kit said as she finished a scarf. Then she told Akira a story about how Taro picked on her and Yakitori, a few days before they met her. He made fun of her for being friends with "prey," after she stood up for Yakitori. Then, he called her a freak for being a shape shifter. So, she turned into a wasp and stung him right in the ass. "I'll bet he deserved that," Akira said while laughing. Later during free time in the girl's cabin, Yakitori and his friends hid in a closet; even though no one else was there, and he told them some things he knows about Taro. He told them, "In the boy's cabin, Taro calls his bed a cave. It stinks because he keeps raw meat in there. I'm always scared that he's going to eat me at night, since he always says that. Actually, he says that to every demon whose animal he considers 'prey.' He also picks on certain demons that are equal to him in strength." "It must be a wolf demon thing," Akira commented. "And yet, he called me a freak," Kit added. "He also says he's the son of this guy named, Koga. Whoever he is," Yakitori told his friends. "Oh, I know that guy! My father used to fight with him over my aunt a lot, before he met my mom; but I didn't know he had a kid," Akira replied. "Somebody told me that, several years ago, a wolf demon man got upset because; the human woman he loved married someone else. So, he eventually forgot about her and found another woman from another wolf demon tribe. They had a cub. When the cub got older, he followed a pretty human girl from the Real World; and ended up here. Now, I know that rumor is true," Kit stated.

Part #5

At Tia's old house, her family was watching "InuYasha" fan videos on YouTube. The first one went like this: Somebody did a really good job to make it look real. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went on the "Dr. Phil" show. The topic was, "Siblings who want to kill each other...literally." Dr. Phil said to the audience, "Have you ever said you wanted to kill your brother or sister, without actually attempting it? (Audience members stand up and scream, "Yeah!") "Well, here are two brothers from the popular anime series, "InuYasha"; who actually want to do it. Please welcome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Taisho!" (Audience claps and awes at the same time as they take their seats). Dr. Phil asked Inu, "So, why do you want to murder your brother?" "Why am I on this stupid show," Inu asked in return. "I'm going to deny I ever said this but, I agree with you," Sesshy added. "Guys cooperate, your fan clubs were really nice to put you on this show," Dr. Phil said. (Some "InuYasha" fans in the crowd stand up and cheer. Some of them were cosplaying. While others were holding up signs saying stuff like, "I want to marry a dog demon when I grow up;" and, "Miroku is a hentai, but that's why we love him." When the camera crew focused back on the interview, Dr. Phil asked his question again. The brothers rolled their eyes at all this. Then Sesshomaru answered, "My father, Inutaisho, shouldn't have given the Tetsusaiga to my pathetic half brother. Who by the way, cut off my arm missing my neck by several inches. If I were him, I would've performed hara-kiri." "You (bleep)," Inuyasha shouted while drawing his sword! Dr. Phil restrained him and shouted, "Calm down, there's no need to fight! You guys are here to talk about your hatred, not show it!" "I'd rather get killed by Naraku than communicate with my older brother, who shouldn't have been born," Inu replied putting his sword away; and throwing himself down on the chair. (Sesshy gives him a cold stare). Dr. Phil turns to the audience and says, "Gee, what a loving family. When we get back, the Taisho brothers are going to tell us about their childhoods." (commercials) When Dr. Phil came back on, Inu had calmed down a little. Sesshy still showed no emotion. "Is there something in the past that led toward you two hating each other, particularly in childhood," he asked. "Yes," both brothers answered at the same time. Dr. Phil listened as Inu told him, "Ever since we were little, he picked on me; since he's racist against half demons! (starts crying) I was already being ostracized by human kids for that! He was supposed to be my big brother and defend me, but instead my mother; Lady Izayoi, did most of the comforting! He wasn't there as much as he should've been!" "But whenever he was around, he was mean to you," Dr. Phil questioned. Inu nodded. He turns to Sesshomaru and asks him, "Why would you do such horrible things to your own flesh and blood?" "Yeah," the audience agreed. "Shut up, you worthless humans," Sesshy yelled at the audience. "Half breeds, like Inuyasha, aren't worthy enough to exist," Sesshy answered. (Inu growls). "Why," Dr. Phil asked. "Because...my mother was a full demon and I loved her very much, same with my father. But then, something happened to her when I was a small child. (The audience was too scared to express feeling sorry for him). Shortly afterwards, Dad married a baka, human wench; who bore him another son! That's why I loathe humans and half demons! Especially my brother, who's also a baka for loving humans!" (Inu growls and Sesshy gives him a death look).

"Calm down, now I want Sesshomaru to answer without your input," Dr. Phil told Inu. "Do you ever feel guilty about acting hostile toward your family?" "No!" "I see. So, this is mostly about who recieved your father's possesions and who you think is higher in rank," Dr. Phil asked. "Yes," both replied. "Interesting. Inuyasha, do you know how your mother passed on? You don't have to answer, if it's too hard for you." Inu answered in a solemn voice, "I don't know. She just did." "You want to know what happened," Sesshy asked Inu. "I killed her," he said with an evil smile. Inu got so enraged that, he called Sesshy many bad words as they fought! Then, the show got cut off by commercials. Tia's family cracked up the whole time they were watching this. "They did a really good job with the relationship between me and my brother. Only, he didn't really murder my mother. We didn't even live with each other or meet as kids," Inu stated. "Yeah, and I thought it was a good video too. Except, they made Dr. Phil sound more like Jerry Springer," Tia added.

The next video was a mock movie preview. The technical quality was very good on this one too. It went like this: A dramatic, male narrator said, "Finally, the first ever anime X-Mas movie was thought up. Inspired by Rumiko Takahashi, fans got together to create a holiday-based spoof; that the whole family, minus the kids will love. That film is, 'X-Mas in the Feudal Era.'" (While that was being said, the phrases appeared in red; chopstick-like letters, with a black backdrop; as instrumental X-Mas/Asian music played). Then, clips played. Clip #1: Kagome introduces the idea of Christmas to the other main characters. Confused, they all pretty much mess her house up getting ready for the celebration. Shippo eats all the candy used for gingerbread houses, before using it. Sango gets frustrated while trying to, put up the lights outside. She throws her Hiraikotsu at the roof, it bounced off and hits a snowman statue; which crushes Naraku! Then, when Kagura tries to pick it up with her wind; she blows the statue right through a window, and into the tree! She points at Sango. Clip #2: Sesshomaru gets forced into caroling with the rest of the group. Inuyasha is wearing a Santa hat, Kagome's singing next to him in a sexy, Mrs. Claus outfit; and Sesshy's in an elf costume. Everybody else is wearing bad X-Mas sweaters. Everybody else sings, "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." Sesshy then belts out, "One dead brother!" (awkward silence) Clip #3: At the Higurashi Family party, nobody could find Monk Mushin for the gift exchange. Until, Kagome's cat found him passed out under the buffet table; with a few bottles of Peppermint Schnapps lying around his body. Clip #4: Miroku wanted to impress Sango with a "special" gift. So on X-Mas Eve, he asks Inuyasha to help him with his idea. "This is the craziest thing you've ever done for a girl," Inu tells Miroku. In the morning, Kagome's little brother, Souta asks, "Sango, did you ask Santa for a man?" "No, I asked him for tools to repair my weapon. Why," Sango replies. Souta spins her around, to see Miroku in a gigantic stocking; with her name on it, a bow around his neck and his clothes nowhere in sight! She walks up to him, face all red, looks inside the sock and says; "Oh...my God!" Miroku smiles and asks, "Do you like my package?" After that, the screen faded to black and green letters came up saying, "Coming whenever the hell it's made. Undecided rating and credits done by blah, blah, blah." "I would so pay to see that, if it was real," Tia said after the video.

At Camp Youkai, Akira sat around a huge fire with the rest of the campers and counselors. It was Fri. night, and every Fri. the kids took turns storytelling. This Fri., it was Taro's turn. Everybody dreaded that, because not only did nobody like him; but also his tales had a frightening affect on everybody. The last few times it was his turn, he told stories of his family's hunting trips; not excluding the gory parts and getting excited about them. He got into trouble a few times for that, along with getting punished for many other incidents. "Taro, it's your turn to tell tonight's story. And please, no more Horror stories about your family members eating any animals; related to the other kids in any way," one of the counselors told him. "I won't tell any more stories like that," Taro lied. Yakitori cowered in fear, as he began to tell a story about him sneaking into a village one night; and letting his wolves loose on an entire chicken coop. Before he was done, a counselor pulled him away by the ear; chewing him out on the way to the isolation cabin. "But, it was me who did the killing this time," he protested.


	4. Chapter 4

Part #6

Meanwhile back home, Inu and Tia were alone for the night. Since there was a full moon, he turned into a human. "My family is out of the house, our kid is at camp...do you know what that means," Tia said seductively as she stroked Inu's chest. "Oh yeah," he replied getting excited. "First, we'll order pizza and cuddle on the couch while watching a movie. Then, we'll see what happens the rest of the night," she told him. "I'll get the romantic music and whatever else we may need," Inu replied. Risque business went on from there. As for the rest of the group, they had typical days in the Feudal Era; traveling everywhere and fighting demons along the way. It was a good thing Miroku Jr. was getting better at his skills, although Sango and everybody else aren't so sure about; the other things he's learning from his father as well.

At Camp Youkai, Akira's life took a sudden twist. While Taro was tormenting her and her buddies one day, she met a new "friend." He was one year older than her and a full tiger demon. He was in a form that looked like a hanyou. He looked like a boy who's going to be handsome when he grows up; with a muscular build, hauntingly beautiful hazel eyes, pearl white fangs, a cute pair of orange and black tiger ears and a tail. He also had dark brown, medium length hair and wore tight jeans and a see-through tank top. Kit and Akira checked him out as he fought Taro. As he took him down with expert level Martial Arts Akira thought, "He fights very well and look at that sexy, tan skin! (snaps out of fantasy) Oh man, he's a cat demon! It's not natural for me to look at him like that! (turns away embarassed)"

Later in the day, Akira came across the boy again as he sat next to her during lunch. "Hi...thanks for what you did today, "Akira said bashfully. "You're welcome. Taro's a real butthead, isn't he," the boy replied before asking Akira for her name. After she gave it he told her, "My name is, Torao (meaning "tiger man")." After the introductions, they had a conversation about their interests. Akira and Torao had almost everything in common, despite their differences. At the end of the day, Akira told her friends and some of her family about what a cool guy he is. She even mentioned in the letter home to, not tell her dad about him until she figures things out. "That new guy is cute," Kit told Akira a few days later; while they were getting ready to go swimming in the indoor pool. "That's easy for you to say. You can transform into anything you want. I can only be one thing," Akira replied. "So, half demons and full demons can still be together. Besides, you guys have been hitting it off lately. So, it's meant to be," Kit told Akira. Akira said, "I guess that's true. One of his forms does look part human, like mine. But, I still feel kind of guilty about the temptations. Am I the only one who thinks it's weird to be attracted to Torao? Is this like a...cross-species thing?" "Well... with regular animals, yes. But, demons can pretty much have relationships with whatever kind of demon they want. I even heard that some of them can choose to be with humans." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. My parents are an example of that last part." After that, she felt relieved that nobody would be concerned about her having desires for Torao.

Part #7

A month went by and everybody was doing fine. At CTP, those pricks moved to another state. Inuyasha got really good at his jobs. Everybody else managed to take down evil demons without half of the group. Miroku stopped being a hentai, since Sango threatened to divorce him and take full child custody; if he kept it up. The only thing negative that happened, was at Camp Youkai. The day started out positively. Everybody was having fun and nothing bad happened. Until, something very unexpected occured between Kit and Taro. On the way to activities one day, she and him accidentally bumped into each other. "Watch it," they told each other before heading in separate directions. But then, this really weird warm feeling washed over them both; which made both smile as if they enjoyed it. But after they realized it they thought, "What the..." and shrug it off. She told her friends about that experience. "And then later on, he told me he has been admiring me since day one; and that he was only being mean to protect his 'tough guy' image." "How do you feel about that," Akira asked. Kit hesitated before answering, "Well, that's the funny thing. At first, I told him to grow up and moved far away from him. But now that I thought about it, I decided I kind-of-sort-of...like him back." "Why would you fall for a jerk like Taro," Akira questioned. "Yeah, why," Yakitori thought. As the girls talked about how "complicated yet attractive" he is, Yakitori got a sinking feeling inside as he thought; "Oh man, now I'm never going to get a chance with Kit!" As he sadly walked away Kit shouted, "Wait, where are you going? I thought you wanted to hang out with us!" Then she turned around after he disappeared and asked, "Was it something I said?"

A few days later, Yakitori noticed that Kit has been spending way more time with Taro than him. Akira, Torao, and everybody else thought that was a good thing; since Kit distracted Taro from bullying for a while. Although that was also a relief to Yakitori, he still felt a little envious that; he wasn't the one sneaking out with her at night to make out under the stars. Yakitori never told Kit how he felt since he was afraid of rejection. Plus, that would give her new boyfriend another reason to pick on him. But one night, while getting ready for bed; he heard Taro brag to another demon boy, "Tommorow night, I'm going to ask my woman to..." He didn't hear the rest, but by the mischievous look on Taro's face; he could tell he was going to do something Kit wouldn't like. The next day Yakitori told Kit, "I don't want you to see Taro anymore. He's using you." "Why would you say that," Kit asked. "He's not a good guy! Just take my word for it," he yelled. Kit put her hands on her hips and replied, "Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I can't! (storms away)" "I've got to save my friend," Yakitori thought.

That night, he hid behind the bushes and waited. He had to wait until after Taro snuck out and everybody else fell asleep. He didn't want everyone to know what he was up to, since he was terrified of getting busted. Luckily, he was more stealthy than he thought he was going to be. Anyway, Taro and Kit came out a few min. later. They were doing fine kissing. Until, Taro tried to take the physical part of the relationship to the next level a little too fast! "No, I'm not ready for that yet," Kit told him loudly and firmly as she moved away. Taro protested, "But, I love you!" "Hey, she said no," Yakitori shouted leaping from the bushes! He suddenly felt braver than ever before! "And, what are you going to do about it?!" Yakitori pounced on him and started pecking him in the face and scratching him! Taro bit and scratched him back! Kit ran for help as the boys fought, since she knew Yakitori's fighting skills weren't too good! The counselors pulled them apart, just before things got too ugly. The next day, Taro got kicked out of camp while Yakitori just got lectured. After that, Kit appologized for dissing her friend and asked him, "Why did you save me?" Yakitori thought, "Well, it's now or never;" and replied, "Because, I don't want my girl to get violated." Then, he kissed her innocently at first. But as he pulled away at the end, she dipped him and gave him a long, wet one.

A few days later, it was getting close to the end of camp. Inu and Tia had to pick up their daughter a little early, though. "Akira, it's time to go! We have to team battle the evil side of the family," Inuyasha shouted. "Oh great, why are Uncle Sesshomaru, Aunt Kagome and Cousin Fluffy so mean," Akira thought as she gathered her stuff. After she packed she shouted, "Hold on, there are things I have to do before we leave!" "Hurry," her mother yelled after her as she ran off. She said goodbye to Yakitori and Kit, thanking them for being her friends. Then, she went to say goodbye to Torao. "Why do you have to go so soon," he asked. Akira explained the short version of her family troubles to him. "Good luck with that," he replied. "Thanks, bye," Akira replied as she ran away. "Wait, I have something to tell you," Torao yelled as he caught up with her. They stopped. "What is it,"she asked. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but despite our obvious differences...I like you." "What a funny coincidence. I feel the same way about you," Akira replied. Then, they kissed. Inu tried to stop them, but Tia held him back and said, "Aww, how cute!"

When they got back to the Feudal World, they rested up at Miroku's and Sango's house; and prepared themselves for battle. The next day, Inuyasha, Akira, and Tia met Sesshy and his family in an open field; so that no one would get in our way. It showed that Sango taught Tia very well when she fought Kagome. Unfortunately, her skills got better as well; so it was a tie. Same with Akira and Fluffy, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Akira just recently learned the Blades of Blood technique. It was supposed to dice Fluffy, but the attack missed! "Crap," she yelled. He laughed. Near the end of the day, they got to a position where Inu's family was about to win. Sesshy, Kagome, and Fluffy couldn't get up; and Inu's family was inches away from ending their lives! But instead, they decided not to run them through; because Inuyasha said, "Life wouldn't be fun without at least a couple of evil demons to fight." They and their friends had killed most of their population already.

A few years later, Akira grew into a beautiful, smart, strong and kind woman. Miroku Jr. became a teenager and his mom said, "Oh no, not another perverted monk!" Akira and Fluffy still fought as adults. By the way, Fluffy grew up to be quite sexy even though he was evil. One day, Akira was surprized to see her old boyfriend, Torao. She was grocery shopping in an outdoor marketplace. He was visiting the Feudal World for a day. They said to each other, "I remember you from Camp Youkai, when we were kids." By the way, Torao kept his great looks and personality; they just improved with time. Anyway, he helped her carry her groceries as they updated each other on their lives.

The End.


End file.
